Splintered Poison
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: I've decided to post my 'Splintered Posion' segment from my Sliver story because it is the most recent on I've been working on. Hiatus.
1. Part ONE

**_Request from rlb190._**

* * *

Splinter and Sliver were topside, getting some well deserved fresh air.

"Come Sliver," Splinter whispered, grabbing a rung on a fire escape "We must keep moving if we wish to finish this run before the sun comes up."

"Yes father." Sliver climbed up the fire escape after her father.

The two moved along the shadows, leaping from roof to roof. Sliver ran on all fours, her father was running on his hind legs, faster than her father. The young rat collided with something, head first. The force of the impact sent Sliver bouncing off of whatever it was, and onto her back, dazed. She was shaking off the shock, looking up to see the Rat King. This was not good.

As the Rat King raised his fist, Splinter tackled him away from Sliver and was wrestling with him.

"Sliver, run!" The elder rat said, trying to keep the telechanitic rat controller out of his mind.

Sliver pulled out her shell cell and called her brothers "Rat King is back."

"We're on the way." That was Raph.

Splinter was thrown into Sliver via RK's telekinesis, knocking the cell from her claws. Splinter jumped off of Sliver and tackled RK again.

"Hurry!" She called, picking the cell up before shutting it off and joining her father's fight, which had somehow moved to the roof adjacent to the one she was on.

RK summoned an army of street rats, non-mutated, normal, ordinary, boring rats. The sea of rats ran up the building, and were charging at Sliver, all while squeaking like mad. Sliver fought them off, but thanks to her not-exactly human mind- she understood all of their squeaks. The insults they were yelling at her were distracting and infuriating her.

"_Freak_!"

"_Unwanted_."

"_Not a rodent. Not a human_."

"_Abomination_!"

"_Mutant_!"

"_Abomination_!"

"_Mutant_!"

"_Abomination_!"

"_Mutant_!"

Sliver spun around in a circle, picking up momentum and causing her tail to become a whip, that smacked against the rats. The rats flew in all directions, most of which were flying towards Splinter and RK, when the turtles came in.

"Raph, Mikey, help Splinter!" Leo called, helping Donny and Sliver in fighting off the horde of rats. They tried to get over to the roof where their master was fighting for his humanity, but they were stopped by the sea of rodents.

While Sliver and two of his sons were dealing with the rats, Splinter had his own problem: RK. The man was trying to get into his mind, which Splinter was resisting. The rat suddenly felt something pierce his sensitive fur. It was a needle! The rat glared up at the man dressed in rags as he got up, kicked the near-conscious Splinter in the head- knocking him out, and called the rats off. Sliver tripped over her own feet and looked up just in time to see RK getting away.

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo yelled. The teens jumped to the rooftop to their groaning master/father as he drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Father?" Sliver asked, cupping one of her father's cheeks in her paw.

"I am fine. Are you and your brothers alright?"

"We're fine sensei." Raphael said, glaring at their failed attempts at catching the rat man.

"Good." The mutant family made it back to their Lair without further complications.


	2. Part TWO

It had been and hour their spontaneous and random encounter with RK, and two days since Splinter's health went south. Fast. His children sensed something was wrong. Was he sick? Yes, perhaps he was. Leo was discussing with his brothers and sister about what was wrong with their sensei, while said sensei was sleeping.

"Maybe it's fleas." Raph suggested

Sliver shook her head "No, if it was fleas then Klunk and I would have them."

"Perhaps it was from the rats themselves?" Donny asked

"No. I would have smelled their sickness." Sliver said, getting up from the table "I will meditate on this while you four tend to our father." She left no room for argument as she went to the dojo to meditate.

"Just like Splinter." Leo said to himself while pouring some tea into a cup and taking it to Splinter's room. He walked in to see Splinter looking terrible: his fur was unkept, his breathing was switching from shallow to regular, his eyes were clamped shut and he was shaking so badly that Leo saw he was shedding. "Master Splinter," Leo said, balancing the tea in one hand and shaking Splinter with the other "wake up. I made you some tea."

"I can smell it, barely." Splinter said, slowly sitting up. He shuddered, more hair fell off of him and stuck to his robes. That aside, he took the tea and nodded at him "Thank you."

"Do you know what Rat King did to you to make you sick?"

Splinter, relishing the tea with whatever senses he had left that hadn't begun numbing themselves since an hour, shook his head. He swallowed his mouthful of soup before saying "He was trying to get into my mind, but I was evasive to his mental attacks. A needle had punctured my neck, but aside from that, it was nothing."

"What?! He injected you with a needle and you didn't say anything?!" Leo gawked at the, and he loved his mentor/father very much when he thought this, idiocy of the rat in front of him.

Splinter looked Leonardo in the eyes "Not all of what we are injected with is poison. It would have been water for all we can guess. The point is, I am fine. There is nothing to worry about."

The turtle took the empty tea cup and let his master resume sleeping. When he was outside the rat's door, he muttered " "There is nothing to worry about." For now. Then those are going to be your famous last words. Not if we have anything to say about it." He walked to the kitchen to see his brothers looking at him "Donny, is there anyway to see if there is a problem with Splinter?"

"Other than him telling us, I have no idea." Donny said "Why?"

"Because, RK put a needle in his neck. Splinter says he's fine, for now. But I want to be safe that he isn't going to die."

"Alright. I'll monitor him from the shell-cam I put in his room."

"What.. How come you never told us you did that?" Raph asked

"Because it never really occured to me to tell you guys." Donny said.

Leo nodded "Right. Someone go tell Casey and April we-."

"Oh me!" Mikey said, standing at attention "I am ready to accept my mission, you leadership."

"Go inform Casey and April that we aren't going topside for a while."

"Right-o, moi capitan." Mikey said, saluting Leo and rushing to the ladder that led to the surface.

"Raph, go check on Sliv. Odds are, she's going to be upset."

Raph nodded. He walked to the dojo.

* * *

"So," April said "You're saying is Splinter is probably going to get really sick soon."

Mikey nodded "Yeah."

Casey looked confused "How did it happen?"

"Rat King." Mikey said, disdain in his voice "That freak is going to get it when I get my hands on him."

April put a hand on Mikey's shoulder "If you want to, I can get him some medicine and Casey can take it down there."

Mikey nodded "Thanks April. Well, gotta go. By now, everybody's probably freaking out that I've been gone so long."

* * *

As soon as she sat down to meditate, Sliver could feel an ominous presence in the air. She meditated, letting everything go. Big mistake.

**Hello, little rodent.**

_What do you want Rat King?_

**Nothing. Other than a chance to meet with you. Talk, get to know one anoth-**

_What is the true reason you have contacted me? Tell me now, or I shall track you down and squish you like the insect you are._

**Perhaps a compromise.**

_I do not make compromises with villains._

**You will make a deal with this villain.**

_And why would I do that?_

**Because, I am the only one who knows what your daddy was injected with, and how to get it out of his system.**

Sliver felt her rage boil up inside of her, but kept her inner tigress caged. _Fine. Where shall we meet?_

**Follow the chain of rats. They wait for you by your old burrow.**

_How did you know the location of our former home?_

**The rats told me.**

_Of course they did_. She sighed before getting up _From there, where do I go?_

**Ask the rats, for you can understand them just as well as I can, if not better.**

_Very well_. She felt him exit her mind. Sliver snuck out of the dojo, through the shadows of the living room, hiding her cell, and quietly dashing out of the front entrance. She ran on all fours, instinctively knowing where the former burrow was.

* * *

Raph, after checking the dojo, looked for his younger sibling in her room. He couldn't get in, considering that her room was as locked up as Splinter's, so he figured he'd tell Leo.

He took one step into the living room and Leo asked "Couldn't find her?"

"Nope."

"She's probably out on a walk." Donny said, looking at the monitor. Splinter was still sleeping, peacefully, nothing was wrong with him- aside from what Leo had seen earlier. "Where's Mikey?"

"I'm back!" Mikey announced.

"Good." Leo said, not looking up from the screen "Donny, can you trace Sli's Shell-Cell?"

"Already did. She hid it under the couch." Donny said as they all heard the rhythmic chime of the cell phones.

Aw SHELL!" Raph yelled.


	3. Part THREE

Splinter woke up, drenched in sweat. He sat up and walked to the door. His had a splitting headache, the room was getting fuzzy and it was spinning. His knees were shaking. The door opened and someone green appeared at his side. The green was mixed with purple.

"Donatello." He said weakly before he fell unconscious in his sons grasp.

The room became fuzzy that he was actually glad to begin to slipping into subconscious. He heard his son calling his name, he was so close but he sounded so away, and Splinter could not give a reply. Two of his other sons came running into the room, with a red blur, but his vision was so blurred that he couldn't make out who they were as darkness took his vision and body.

* * *

Leo banged his fist on the coffee table "Where is she?"

Raph looked at him "Chillax Leo."

"Raph is right Leo." April said, having just arrived with Splinter's medicine.

"I still can't believe that we sent Mikey after her." Leo said

"Raph! Leo!" Donny called, he sounded panicked. The two of them ran for Splinter's room, April following, to see Donny holding their master as he was slowly slipping into his subconscious.

"Splinter!" The two rushed to Donny and their master. Whatever was going on, it was bigger than they could ever imagine.

* * *

Sliver was running as fast as her hands and legs could carry her. She skidded to a stop outside of the burrow that was her home for many months before her father found her older brothers and they were all contaminated with mutagen. She knew she was being followed, but she didn't know who it was, nor did she put forth the effort to care. Her father was in trouble. And she was going to help him regardless of the risk.

She saw a rat, looking at her. "_Where do I go next?_" She asked in rat

"_Follow me._" The rodent said.

The rat was out of sight and she turned to see her brother, Mikey, standing behind her.

"What'cha ya doin'?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her through narrowed eyes

"Running. It clears my senses."

Mikey nodded "Okay, be safe." Mikey hugged Sliver, putting a tracer on her kimono.

"Yes brother. I will." They released and she pursued after the rat.

Mikey, watching where his sister was going, pulled out his cell "Leo, Donny, trackers on her."

"Great job Mikey. Keep in pursuit, there's no telling where she'll be headed. I'll buzz Casey and April once we have her exact coordinates." Don replied, looking at the screen that showed where Sliver was heading.

"But until that don't lose sight of her." Leo said

"Right-o Leo." Mikey hung up and took off after the rat.

* * *

Sliver followed the rat up the ladder to the surface. She stuck to the shadows, moving quickly. The rat took her to an abandoned warehouse. There she was greeted with hundreds of rats.

"I did not know that there was to be a welcoming committee. If I had, I would have brought some cheese." Sliver said sarcastically, well aware of what lay in the warehouse. She walked in anyway. When she got towards the back of the warehouse, she came face to face with RK.

"Hello, little one.." RK said, reaching his skinny, long finger with untrimmed fingernails towards her. She backed away in disgust.

"I am here like you have requested. Now, the antidote for my father." The rat said, on edge because she was surrounded.

"Very well, but first.." RK snapped his long, bony fingers, and Sliver felt a sudden pressure on her neck before she was forced to her knees. RK put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up until she was nearly nose to nose with him "Tell me the secret to your mutation.." Sliver gulped, momentarily forgetting her ninja training because of her fear, and quickly prayed for a miracle. "OR, I could just desict you to find out."

* * *

Mikey had followed his sister to a warehouse, careful not to alert the rats to his presence as he scaled the building before slipping in through the broken glass window on the roof.

He saw his sister and RK. He heard their voices, but was at a loss as to what they were talking about, he opened up his shell cell to his brothers so Donny could make some sense of what was being said. He then saw his sister get forced to her knees by a big guy with a yellow ponytail -Hun- and he heard RK say "Tell me the secret to your mutation." There was a pause, before he said "OR, I could just desict you to find out."

"Nobody's making a lab rat outta my sister." Mikey said, pretty sure his brothers heard him, before closing the cell and jumping down from the rafters with his battle cry of "Cowabunga!"

* * *

"Sli and Mikey are in trouble!" Donny said, looking at his brothers

"You figure that out on your own brainiac?" Raph asked sarcastically as he grabbed his sai from off of the table

"April, we gotta go save Mikey and Sli." Leo said, looking at the red haired New Yorker

"Go do what you boys gotta do." April said "I'll take care of Master Splinter."

"Hai." The three said before running out of the room to the garage to their van

"Follow the coordinates!" Don reminded, opening his laptop that showed their siblings location.

"I _know_ Donny!" Raph said, stepping on the gas towards the place that held their siblings captive.


End file.
